


a perfectly valid opinion

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: All  Noelani wants to do is go home
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	a perfectly valid opinion

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, five word prompts - any, any, let’s get out of here

Noelani’s never been one to leave a night out early. But ever since she laid eyes on Steve tonight - they’d agreed to meet at La Mariana since Five-0 had been caught on a case - all she wants to do is go home. 

With him, that is. 

Which, she thinks, is a perfectly valid opinion, informed by the way his slacks hug his ass in all the right places. To say nothing of the way the blue shirt he’s wearing does amazing things to his eyes, second only to the way that his sleeves are rolled up does amazing things to his arms. 

Noelani’s always had a thing for Steve’s arms. 

He knows the effect he’s having on her too because Steve can be a little shit when he has a mind to be and he’s actively enjoying torturing her. He leans into her personal space when they’re talking, or even when they’re just listening to the others and the smell of his cologne makes her want to find the nearest supply closet and have her way with him. His hand brushes against the small of her back, his fingers dance across her knee, just toying with slipping under the hem of her dress. And every time she catches him looking at her, she can see the glint in his eyes, the smirk on his lips that lets her know that he’s thinking of all the things she wants him to do to her. 

So when he finally leans in, his lips close to her ear, his breath skittering goosebumps along her skin and breathes, “Let’s get out of here,” she doesn’t think twice.


End file.
